<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lipstick by Spring_Daydream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691818">lipstick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Daydream/pseuds/Spring_Daydream'>Spring_Daydream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Makeout Session, Making Out, Not Beta Read, Why Did I Write This?, soonyoung is doing jihoon's makeup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Daydream/pseuds/Spring_Daydream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon let Soonyoung do his makeup</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lipstick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it's really messy im sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soonyoung found himself lucky. So far, everything was doing great. They got the chance this morning to explore a bit of the city before going to their next schedule of the day. The photo shoot went well and they even got treated to their favorite restaurant right after the shoot. Not to mention he luckily lost the final round of rock-paper-scissor against Mingyu letting the latter enjoy the ridiculous too spacious solo room for himself while he will happily share his hotel room with Jihoon. </p><p>As soon as he closed the door of their hotel room, Soonyoung joined his boyfriend on his bed letting the other bed unused-only occupied by some of their belongings and clothes. Jihoon was resting against the bed frame, busy scrolling on his phone but he didn't hesitated to help his boyfriend get comfy on his chest, stroking Soonyoung's back a few times before resuming what he was doing before.</p><p>Soonyoung was scrolling down the chatroom, looking at the performance team's pictures they took earlier. The pictures turned out well, he was satisfied by his look. A few minutes later their manager sent another batch of photos, this time it was all the solo shoot of all the members. After slowly looking at his, he carefully looked at his boyfriend's -which he immediately saved on his phone-, studying all of his pretty features. Taking a closer look, the makeup artist did a pretty good job with Jihoon's makeup, they managed to make him even more beautiful. His curled hair also looked extra fluffy and soft and he felt this urge to play with it during the photo shoot he remembered with a chuckle.</p><p>He suddenly felt a familiar hand playing with his hair locks on his nape, </p><p>"What are you doing?" </p><p>"The managers hyung sent all the previews in the chatroom. I'm just looking at it"</p><p>Jihoon only answered with a hum as he continued to play with Soonyoung's hair and nape, something he does whenever he needs a bit of attention from his boyfriend. </p><p>Soonyoung slowly turned around admiring Jihoon. He was now barefaced and still, <em>he's so beautiful.</em></p><p>"You're handsome Ji" Soonyoung stated as he was slowly reaching for his boyfriend's hair and the younger leaned forward allowing Soonyoung to play with his curly hair.</p><p>"I guess the staff and the photographer did a pretty good job today to make me look good" Jihoon laughed but soon enough the hand that was in his hair was cupping his cheeks making his lips form an adorable pout. </p><p>" My Jihoonie <em>always</em> look good and handsome" Sonyoung said with a serious face before leaving a quick peck on the compositor's lips. Realizing what the older said, Jihoon felt his cheeks and the tips of his ears getting redder, he quickly flicked Soonyoung's forehand before kissing his nose "Stupid"</p><p> </p><p>Their phones were abandoned somewhere on their bed as they silently kissed and cuddled, only exchanging silent I love you with their eyes. </p><p>"Hey, Can I do your makeup again?" Soonyoung shyly asked, interrupting the intimate silence. </p><p>"I kinda want to redo your makeup look from earlier.. like it really looked good. I never did your makeup before- not that I did it on anyone- but yeah I want to do your makeup" he confessed in the other's neck with a more silent voice a bit embarrassed about his request. </p><p>"Sure do you have a makeup pouch or should I ask coordi noona to bring one?" </p><p>Soonyoung raised his head meeting Jihoon's smiling face as his fingers were now caressing his neck. Realizing what he said he enthusiastically got up before shouting a "I'll be quick" as he exited the hotel room in a hurry.</p><p>True to his words, he came back a few minutes later with two makeup pouches, Soonyoung carefully putting the content on the bed as he remembered their coordi noona's threat if she ever retrieved one of her product damaged. </p><p>Jihoon looked at the older with an amusing look, Soonyoung was carefully choosing which colors would complement the best his face, placing the palette next to him and comparing with the photos he saved earlier. </p><p>"Soonie, you have to put the base and foundation first" he sat next to all the makeup products scattered on the bed before placing the cushion compact in the choreographer's hand. The scene was getting more intimate, he was sitting on the bed and the older was standing, leaning down a bit to work on his face. His eyes were closed but he could feel that the choreographer's attention was entirely on him. Soonyoung was carefully applying the product on Jihoon's face, gently patting the makeup puff on his face, worrying times to times if he patted too hard.</p><p>"Okay all nice and clean ! now eyebrows and eyeshadow" He said as he left a quick peck on Jihoon's nose. As the older worked on the latter eyebrows he asked him what color he wanted to try to only received as an answer "I trust you and your choice" making his heart flutter a bit.</p><p>He then chose to try a natural look instead -he knew that recreating his look from earlier was maybe too challenging- , gently applying the product on the producer's eyelids with a brush, drawing his lover's eyes again and again. He quickly grabbed the eyeliner to complete his work. </p><p>"You can press harder you know" Jihoon said as he felt the older struggling to draw a line, </p><p>"I can't ! I could stab your eye Ji!" Soonyoung whined </p><p>"You wont, love" he said as he took Soonyoung's wrist, guiding his movement "a quick stroke and then you can fill whatever needs to be filled"</p><p>After a few minutes of struggling and Jihoon's reassuring words he then proceed to apply a peach blush on Jihoon's cheeks and the top of his nose owning a few giggle from him"<em>it tickles Soonie"</em>. Soonyoung was looking at Jihoon's face, with a scoff he quickly stole a kiss as he watched the other blush even more underneath the huge amount of makeup. </p><p>"Nearly done, only the lips left Jihoonie, he said as he grabbed the lipstick, pout a little for me". He started to trace a bit of Jihoon's lips but soon stopped his action to kiss his lips before continuing to apply the lipstick. But a few seconds after the choreographer repeated his actions again and again, letting the younger's lips half completed.  </p><p>Giggling, Jihoon grabbed his arm as he tried to stop him from getting closer and attacking his lips again "What are you doing ? Focus on what are you doing" </p><p>"I know but it's not my fault you looks irresistible pouting like this and this color really suit your lips baby" Soonyoung whined against his lips, smudging the lipstick a last time with a peck before admiring his work. </p><p>Overall, from his own perspective he did <em>fairly well</em> he thought. The eyeshadow was good but he did messed up with the eyeliner which wasn't really neat and he applied too much blush and okay his lips was a mess but he didn't looked like a clown at least. Maybe next time he could us another color with this lipstick like pink or red, oh and this lipstick was -</p><p>"You scare me being all silent like this. You can tell me if I look ugly you know ...Soonie?" Soonyoung was quick to make him face the mirror in the bathroom.</p><p>"Look Jihoonie, it's so unfair. Even with my crappy makeup skills you still look so handsome and pretty." he said before adding with a smirk "look <em>my</em> boyfriend is so handsome" he said as he hugged him from behind. Jihoon leaned closer to the mirror to observe Soonyoung's hard work.</p><p>"You actually did a pretty good job Soonyoung!" he said a little bit too excited as he kissed the other. Jihoon then took a closer look of his boyfriend's face to  only notice the faint traces of lipsticks on his lips. Jihoon carefully traced his lips with his thumbs before wiping the lipstick strain from the other face "Your face look like mess now" he stated with a smirk, his lips getting dangerously closer to his,</p><p>"Can you blame me though ?" Soonyoung responded, leaning slowly closer to Jihoon, </p><p>"Should I ?" he said before smudging even more his lipstick on both of their face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>